User blog:Kick Lover14/Day At The Beach
*At the dojo. Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all walk in* Jack: “Hey Rudy, whats going on?” Rudy: “Oh good you guys are here. I have some amazing news! Since I was voted sensei of the year by Bobbi Wasabi, I got a little gift that came along with it!” he said excitedly. Milton: “Well what was it?” he says as they all stand there eager to know what the gift was. Rudy: “An entire day for all of us to go to the water park, free!” he said with excitement. Kim: “Rudy that’s awesome! When do we leave?” she asked Rudy: “We leave tomorrow at 9 am sharp.” Jerry and Eddie: “Yeah!” they said with excitement as they high-fived each other. *Next day at 8:50 am* ' Rudy: “Alright lets load everything up!” he said as he started to pack the stuff into the bus Jerry: “This is going to be so much fun!” Jack: “I know I’m super exited!!” he said as they started to drive off Eddie: “I hope we will have enough time to go on all the rides.” he said a little worried Rude: “We will be here all day, so you will have plenty of time don’t worry.” '* '2 hours later in the car* ' Jerry: “I wonder which ride I should go on first?” he asked Eddie: “I don’t know. We will see when we get there.” Jack: “Rudy, how much farther until we get there?” he asked curious Rudy: “Well according to my map on my phone we will be there in about half an hour!” Jack: “Awesome! Kim which ride are you going to go on first?” he asked “…………………” there was silence in the car until Jack turned around Jack: “Oh, she is asleep” he said with a smile on her face thinking of how cute she was when she sleeps. Milton: “Yeah she said she didn’t get much sleep last night!” he told Jack Jack: “Oh ok. Then we should let her sleep” *About 20 minutes later still in the car almost to the water park* ' Rudy: “We should almost be there according to my map its somewhere to our right.” Kim: “Umm Rudy are you sure we are going the right way? It kind of looks like we are in the wrong area.” she said with a hint of worry in her voice Jack: “No offense Kim, but I think Rudy knows where he is going. He has a map on his phone and everything!” Kim: “Rudy can I see your phone for just a second.” Rudy: “Sure” he said as he quickly handed it to her Kim: “Uhh Rudy...” she said worried Rudy: “Yeah Kim?” Kim: “I hate to tell you this but you typed the coordinates wrong.” Rudy: “No.No.No.No. I put the coordinates in right. I even checked it on the computer at the dojo.” Kim: “Not according to this map. It says we should have gone the opposite way.” Voice of the map: “Your destination is up ahead on the right.” it said as Rudy pulled into the empty parking lot Jack: “Umm this doesn’t look like the water park. This is the beach.” he said with a confusing look on his face Rudy: “But I put the coordinates right in this stupid phone.” he said as he grabbed the phone from Kim Kim: “Well you put them in right, you just didn’t follow them correctly.” she said kind of sad Jack: “Ohh man. We don’t have time to go all the way back” he said sad Rudy: “Ok well the beach is just as fun! Right?” he asked Eddie: “Well yeah but we don’t have any surf boards or anything to do.” Jerry: “Yeah. All we brought was food and towels. What good does that do us?” he asked kind of upset as they got off the bus and collected all of their stuff Milton: “Well I brought my laptop so we have music. I can also look up a bus and the right route to take us home. It just may take a while” Rudy: “Man this isn’t going to be very fun. I’m sorry guys I really messed up this time, and I let you guys down” he said disappointed Kim: “Come on guys! Sure we are at the beach with really nothing to do and currently no way to get home, but if we search the beach maybe we can find some things to use.” Jack: “Guys Kim is right. I mean if we can find some things, then I’m sure it will be fine!” Rudy: “Ok then let’s split up and find some stuff. Milton you come with me and see if we can find something to make a fire. Jack and Kim you guys go see if you can find anything we can use to have some fun. Eddie and Jerry you guys start setting up an area for us to sit.” Jack: “Alright let’s do it!” he said sounding exited '*15 minutes they all come back with things they found* ' Rudy: “Ok Milton and I found some wood so we can start a fire. Do any of you actually know how to start a fire?” he asked worried Jack: “I do!” he said raising his hand Rudy: “Ok awesome! Jack and Kim what did you guys find?” he asked looking at them Jack: “Well Kim and I found a really old board washed up on shore. And we also found an inner tube.” he said smiling at Kim Jerry: “Great! And Eddie and I found some rope in the first aid kit so we can use that also!” Milton: “And I can use my laptop to find a bus and find a map to take us home!” Eddie: “So what are we waiting for? Let’s hit the water already” he said as he threw his shirt to the ground, took the board and ran to the water. As did Jerry Jack: “Kim aren’t you coming?” he asked as he took his shirt off Kim: “Maybe later. I’m going to tan a little first” he said trying her hardest not to stare Jack: “Ok” he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice as him and Rudy took the inner tub and ran to the water with the others '*A little while later* Kim: “Guys lunch is ready!” she shouted at the boys as they all come running to eat Rudy: “Hey Milton how’s the search coming?” Milton: “Good I’m still looking though because it’s really hard to get reception out here.” Jerry: “Well we are having fun right now, why don’t you have a little fun after lunch and take a break for a little bit.” Eddie: “Yeah whats the hurry?” Milton: “I don’t know guys…” he said looking back at his computer Rudy: “Come on Milton you could use a little break! Besides it’s a lot of fun” Milton: “Ok just for a little” he said smiling as they all ran for the water Jack: “Kim are you coming out now?” he said sitting down next to her Kim: “Maybe in a little bit” she said looking down at the sand running through her fingers Jack: “Come on Kim you don’t really have a choice” he said as he picked her up bridal style and ran down to the water as she screamed Kim: “Jack put me down now!” she said burying her face in his chest Jack: “As you wish” he said as he dropped her in the water Kim: “Ugh Jack you got my hair wet.” she said annoyed '*Hours later when it was getting dark* ' Kim: “Milton are you sure you don’t want help?” she said sitting on her towel lifting up her sunglasses looking at him Milton: “No Kim its ok I’m nearly done.” he said looking at her with a smile Kim: “Ok” she said laying back down sliding her sunglasses over her eyes Rudy: “Jack you may want to start that fire. It’s getting kind of dark” Jack: “Yeah I should before the sun sets.” he said as he ran out of the water up to where Kim was Kim: “Jack if you are here to throw me in the water again I would be careful if I was u” she said looking over at him Jack: “Haha no not this time. I’m starting the fire.” he said chuckling Kim: “Oh awesome it’s getting a little cold.” she said as he looked at her seeing her only in her bikini and some shorts Jack: “Here this should make you a little warmer” he said wrapping his zip up sweatshirt over her shoulders Kim: “Thanks” she said sticking her arms through the holes while blushing a little Jack: “Your welcome” he said looking at her smiling. He started the fire and was throwing logs in Milton: “Rudy! I got it” he said running down near the ocean telling them he finished Jack: “I guess he found a bus and how to get home” he said looking at Kim while pulling water out of the cooler Kim: “I guess he did” she said smiling at him throwing another log into the fire Jack: “That fire is getting a little hot” he said taking his shirt off as Kim stared at him Kim: “Ouch!” she said holding her finger Jack: “Kim, are you ok?” he asked running over to her Kim: “Yeah it just hurts a little” she said looking down at her finger which was swollen and red Jack: “Here come here this will help. Does that hurt?” he said pouring his cold bottle of water on her finger Kim: “No it’s fine” she said looking at her finger Jack: “Good. And then we will just put this on and it should help.” he said putting a band aid on her finger while holding her hand up in his Kim: “Thanks” she said looking into his eyes as they stood so close their noses were almost touching. He slowly started to lean in still looking into her eyes and still holding her hand as he moved his other hand down to her waist pulling her in closer. They were about to kiss when… Rudy: “Guys we need to get out of the water and go warm up by the fire!” he shouted loud enough for the two of them to separate. They all ran toward the fire and all sat down Milton: “The bus should be here in about 30 minutes so what do you guys want to do until then?” he said as he looked at everyone Jack: “I brought my guitar I could play that!” he said running to get his guitar Jerry: “Sweet.” he said looking at Jack’s guitar Eddie: “Kim you should sing!” he said everyone looking at her Kim: “I don’t know…” she said looking down playing with the zipper of Jack’s jacket Jack: “Come on Kim!” he said looking Kim in the eye smiling Kim: “Ok. What song?” she said smiling back at him Milton: “I’ll be by Edwin McCain!!!!!” he screamed as everyone stared at him Jack: “Really?” looking at Milton with a weird look Milton: “What. It’s Julie’s favorite song!” he said throwing his hands up Jack: “Ok. Kim do you know that song?” he said looking at her Kim: “Yeah! I love that song. Let’s do it!” '*Song Lyrics: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMiVeK5zGz8 ' R,M,J,E: “Wow.” Jack: “Wow Kim I had no idea you could sing that well” he said looking at her Kim: “Yeah the last time I sang was when I was like 8 so it’s been a while.” Rudy: “That was really good Kim!” he said putting his hand on her shoulder J,E,M: “Yeah that was amazing” Kim: “Thanks guys” she said smiling at all of them Rudy: “Oh look guys! The bus is here to take us home!” he said pointing up toward the parking lot at the bus Milton: “Yes I did it!” he said grabbing all of his stuff and heading for the bus Jerry: “Sweet lets go” heading for the bus Eddie: “I can’t wait to get home and sleep!” he said packing up all of his things Rudy: “Alright guys come on it’s a long drive home” he said to Kim and Jack while heading up with the rest of the guys Jack: “Alright just let us get our stuff!” he said '*They start packing everything up* ' Jack: “Kim you really were amazing when you sang. I had no idea” Kim: “Thanks Jack you were really good too!” she said as she grabbed her back Jack: “Hey how is your finger?” he said taking her hand and taking off the band aid Kim: “Umm it’s feeling better” she said as she walked up to him and stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek Jack: “That’s good” he said blushing a little as he looked her in the eye. She went to walk away when he grabbed her by the waist and turned her around to face him Kim: “Whats wrong Jack?” she said looking him in the eye with a worried look. He leaned in having one hand on her cheek and still having his other arm around her waist as he kissed her with all he had. She was shocked at first but then brought both her hands behind his neck and kissed him back with all she had. He then slowly pulled away and looked at her. Jack: “Sorry…” he said looking down at the sand Kim: “Jack…” she whispered as he looked up at her. Jack: “Yeah…” he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. She looked him in the eye for a second and then slowly leaned in and gave a quick peck on his lips and then looked at him and smiled. Kim: “Thank you” she said looking at him and smiling Jack: “You’re welcome” he said smiling as he let go of her waist and started walking toward the bus where everyone was waiting as she stood there. He turned around. Jack: “Are you coming beautiful?” he asked with a smile on his face as he held out his hand Kim: “Of course” she smiled and took his hand as the sun set and they walked to the bus together. The End! Category:Blog posts